We Band Together Forever
by RBSliveson
Summary: A continuation of the FOX series, Red Band Society. Season 2
1. Intro

Hi everyone,

So I had an idea for a story and I would like some feedback. As many of you know, Red Band Society has unfortunately been cancelled. FOX will be airing the final 3 episodes of season one over the next 2 weekends, but after that, Red Band goes away forever...or does it?

I had the idea that maybe I could carry on and write stories of what I think would have happenend if there was a season 2. Starting the Wednesday after the finale airs, I would pick up where the show left off and post once a week, just like the show would air. One chapter would equal one show.

Please let me know what you think and if you would read this. Feedback is much appreciated!

Thank you!

RBSliveson


	2. Two Week Announcement

Two weeks until the first chapter of We Band Together forever goes up! Thank you so much for the support! I am so excited to write and I am glad you guys are interested in reading!

RBSliveson


	3. One Week Announcement

Just a quick announcement that we are now only one week away from the first chapter going up! Tell me what you think should be in it and don't forget to tune in this Saturday for the series finale of Red Band Society on FOX at 8/7 central! I can't wait to begin writing for you guys! Thank you for your anticipation and continued support!

RBSliveson


	4. Chapter 1 Teaser

The car pulls up to a beautiful house. Banners and streamers whip around in the cool LA night. Nick Hutchison steps out of a perfectly shiny BMW. He has waited a month for this day. The day when Charlie was well enough to come home from the hospital. With a lump in his throat, he gets a wheelchair out of his trunk and opens the backseat door. He lifts Charlie into the wheelchair. "Welcome home, son" he whispers. "Thanks, dad, it's great to be back" said Charlie, under his breath. Nick brings Charlie into the house where he is greeted by his mom.


	5. This Place Feels Like Home

The car pulls up to a beautiful house. Banners and streamers whip around in the cool LA night. Nick Hutchison steps out of a perfectly shiny BMW. He has waited a month for this day. The day when Charlie was well enough to come home from the hospital. With a lump in his throat, he gets a wheelchair out of his trunk and opens the backseat door. He lifts Charlie into the wheelchair. "Welcome home, son" he whispers. "Thanks, dad, it's great to be back" said Charlie, under his breath. Nick brings Charlie into the house where he is greeted by his mom.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Jordi is being wheeled into surgery by Dr. McAndrew. When they arrive in the O.R, Jordi hops up on the table. "Time for round 2!" he shouts and all of the techs laugh. "Alright, Jordi" said Dr. McAndrew "same situation. Happy thoughts." Jordi swallowed nervously and said "how? I'm lying on the same operating table that one of my best friends died on!" Walking through the double doors, Dr. Erin Grace bellows "are we ready?" "Not quite yet" replied Dr. McAndrew. "Jordi is have the pre-anesthesia jitters." "JITTERS?" shouts Jordi. "Hunter died in here! "0.5 of Ativan in the IV" said one of the nurses. "This should relax you." Then, Dr. McAndrew spoke. "Ok, Jordi. Just like last time, think happy thoughts and breathe into this mask." "Sweet dreams!" cried Dr. Grace in the background. "You're going to do just fine!" Jordi felt himself driftin, g off to sleep. Gently slipping away into a peaceful white room, much like the one where he met Charlie during his first surgery. Suddenly, a faint voice interrupted the silence. "Jordi?" the voice whispered. Jordi looked up and saw none other than Hunter Cole. "Oh my God!" Jordi screamed. "Am I dead?" "No, you're not dead" reassured Hunter. "I came to see you to say goodbye since I didn't get to say goodbye before I passed away." "Well what's going on?" asked Jordi. "What's it like to be dead?" "Quite peaceful, actually" answered Hunter. "It's awesome to be able to see everybody and know everything that's going on before it happens." "You really know everything?" questioned Jordi. "Can you tell me just one thing?" "Sure thing" said Hunter. "Ask away." "There's only one thing I want to know" Jordi replied. "Do I ever get better? Will my cancer ever be cured?"

Dash and Mae are sitting in Dashes room sipping Sprite and playing Poker. "See, I told you girls are better poker players than guys" Mae teased Dash after he lost for the fourth time in a row. "Beginners luck is awesome, Mae. Embrace it while you have it" Dash replied. Mae began to deal out another round of cards when Kenji walked in. "Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds but, Mae, Dr. McAndrew ordered a set of x-rays for you. I will take you down to the lab in ten mintues."

*Sorry for the short chapter, guys. The story is going to start slow and build up so hang in there! Thanks so much for reading!

~RBSliveson


End file.
